electroshock
by moon strut
Summary: I'll let you lick the chocolate off my finger. —natsu


**thoughts: **I am so on a Fairy Tail high right now.  
Also, please vote on my poll! I love polls. I also enjoy writing drabbles. Maybe I'll write a Gruvia one next. But I do plan on writing a NaLu multi-chapter story. And you know I rarely have those.  
**pairing: **Natsu & Lucy  
**disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. If I did there would be more NaLu & shirtless!Natsu. WAY more shirtless!Natsu.

* * *

**electroshock**

Lucy Heartfilia is currently in a problematic situation.

As usual.

She drums her finger tips on the kitchen counter, contemplating the consequences of just losing it and finding something suitable to beat the shit out of. Right after she constructs a working time machine to go back to the past and conspire the murder of whoever it was that created this damned holiday, that is.

That's right. The young, blonde mage is, at the moment, making chocolates for Valentine's Day. Or attempting to, anyway.

Having only lived in Magnolia Town for less than a year, this was Lucy's first time hearing about the (absurd) tradition in which women gave chocolates to the men they "had the hots for;" she vaguely remembered Mira explaining to her, eyes gleaming with excitement and pure delight. Lucy cringed at this.

There was no better way to emphasize the stellar spirit mage's lack of mastery in the culinary department than what they were doing to her now. Of course she had tried to refuse such a ridiculous request, but a certain red-haired swordsmaster had strongly insisted that she join in the festivities like everyone else. And no one rejects Erza and doesn't end up a paraplegic.

So here she is, standing in the kitchen of her abysmally small apartment, glaring hatefully at the stupid ingredients to make stupid chocolates for a stupid boy.

"Do you always swear under your breath before you cook?"

Lucy's hand flies to her throat to choke the shriek of terror from escaping her vocal chords as her eyes snap up to meet those of the young man across the counter from her. Her heart beats uncontrollably fast at the mischievous glint in his sharp eyes and his devilish grin. Goosebumps make their way onto her fair skin, and she takes in shaky breaths.

Lucy feels electrified.

"N-Natsu, don't just manifest into my house like that! Mavis, I think I'm having a heart attack." She sighs, trying to calm her pounding heart.

The rose-haired dragon slayer raises a curious eyebrow, "Don't be so dramatic, Lucy."

She shoots him a half-hearted, bitter glare.

"You went home early, so I was wondering what you were up to." He shrugs nonchalantly, adjusting his scaly, white scarf.

"That's none of your concern," she replies, jabbing her tongue out at him.

"Che. Someone's in a bad mood. But I think I'll stay and find out for myself anyway." His lips curl up into a playful smile, as he rests his chin on his hand. Lucy bites her lip, struggling within herself to keep a straight face

"Fine. But if you have something to say about my cooking, I suggest you keep it to yourself." And the amused expression that she receives from her teammate left another burning sensation within her.

And so he watches as she (not-so-skillfully) transforms cocoa beans into a bowl of a familiar brown liquid-heaven, as Lucy liked to call it. She is completely aware of his watchful gaze, but she wills herself to concentrate on the task at hand.

But doing so is harder than she would like it to be.

Her eyes flicker up to see him (probably losing interest rather quickly) flipping through her neglected cook book, and she finds herself quickly averting her attention else where, hoping to avoid having her wandering eyes roam too freely on his body. It is impossibly hard to bake chocolates when a certain nearly-shirtless, more-than-good-looking fire mage is standing so close.

And she chokes on her spit when he says, "You should focus on the chocolate, Lucy," without looking up from a page with a picture of a 'Baked Alaska' on it. She didn't dare steal a glance at him, but she could hear the amusement in his voice all too well.

She whispers a weak "Shut up," and continues to scowl to herself, trying very hard to hide her embarrassment. He practically caught her, his _teammate_ for Mavis' sake, ogling at his tanned, toned—

Lucy has the strongest urge to scream and throw the bowl of melted chocolate out the window, yelling at the world that she, Lucy Heartfilia, does not find Natsu Dragneel hot, or sexy, or physically attractive—

"You okay, Lucy?" His face has somehow appears dangerously close in front of her own, eyebrows furrowed in concern. She stops breathing because she can't.

She takes in a slow, shaky breath, regretting this immediately as the soft, yet powerful scent of what seemed to be a combination of smoke, pine, and just... man, teases her mind. From his determined, honest eyes and his perfect jawline to the tousled rosy hair on his head; it is all too much for her to handle at only a breath between them.

No, Lucy Heartfilia finds Natsu Dragneel absolutely beautiful.

Since when these feelings had manifested, she did not know. Nor did she care at that point.

"I'm fine, Natsu, fine. I mean, are you okay? 'Cause I am just peachy. Yup," and she can't help but ramble on and on at a hundred miles per hour, forcing her attention back to the neglected chocolate.

Lucy swipes a finger in the bowl, coating the tip in brown, sugary delight, but before it reaches her lips, a strong and warm grip around her wrist guides her hand away.

Hot, smooth lips engulf her finger, and the celestial spirit mage swears her heart has stopped. Natsu's fiery tongue on her skin erases all thoughts making their way to Lucy's brain, and it feels like her entire being is being devoured in electrifying flames.

It feels like hours until the dragon slayer finally releases her from his grip, and he looks up to meet her gaze with slightly hooded eyes, licking the corner of his lips playfully.

It seems Lucy has forgotten how to breath. And apparently, her legs have gone numb as well; if it weren't for the fact that she had been leaning on the counter, she surely would have fallen. And that would be unfathomably embarrassing.

"I like nuts in my chocolate." He grins. She purses her lips and frowns hard.

"Shut up! These aren't for you," she lies, hating the heat that undoubtedly rises to her cheeks.

Lucy decides that she still hates Valentine's Day.

* * *

**ending notes: **Oh, goodness, that turned out to be harder than I thought. My first Fairy Tail FF, aren't you proud of me, guys? /cries  
I'd like feedback for my first FT fic, but if not, I still hoped you guys enjoyed this.  
And yeah, I know it's early for Valentine's Day. Punch me in the ovaries.


End file.
